


Escuchar

by ironyruinedmylife, manon14



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU almas gemelas, Las almas gemelas escuchan los pensamientos del otro, M/M, Traduccion de Listen de ironyruiedmylife
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/manon14/pseuds/manon14
Summary: Las almas gemelas pueden escuchar los pensmientos del otro y sentir sus emociones. Y dios, Cisco puede escuchar la mente de Hartley solo cantar. Desafortunadamente, Hartley la verdad no entiende esto y nunca respondio a los pensamientos de Cisco.¿Qué pasa cuando finalmente se encuentran?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironyruinedmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/gifts).
  * A translation of [Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952858) by [ironyruinedmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife). 



La primera vez que paso, Cisco tenia tres años. Estaba jugando con la cartera de su mamá y se dio cuenta de que estaba feliz, pero no lo estaba. Había una cosita en su cabeza que estaba muy, muy triste, lloraba y estaba herida y Cisco grito. Su mamá lo agarro y trato de calmarlo pero el seguía llorando y cuando pregunto lo único que pudo contestar fue

-Mamá están tan tristes- en su cuello. Luego vino la charla sobre las almas gemelas. Las almas gemelas podían oír los pensamientos del otro y sentir sus emociones, como en las películas que Cisco había pensado eran solamente historias. Sólo que el alma gemela de Cisco no podía oír sus pensamientos (Cisco había descubierto esto después de un curioso 'hola' que envió después de que sus padres se lo hubieran explicado, aunque por mucho que lo pensaba o lo fuerte que lo proyectaba no recibía respuesta). Por lo Cisco decidió que como su alma gemela estaba tan triste, él sería el chico más feliz del mundo. Tal vez su alma gemela sería contagiado con su felicidad. Tal vez podría hacer que su alma gemela también fuera feliz.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

No podía. Mientras Cisco crecía descubrió dos cosas muy importantes acerca de su alma gemela, un niño, llamado Hartley nacido seis meses después de él, y esas cosas eran que Hartley amaba la música y que no se ama a sí mismo. No mucha gente amaba a Hartley. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años,Cisco había oído más música clásica que su tutor en la escuela, aunque también había escuchado más planes de suicidio de lo que le hubiera gustado. Era un infierno, saber que todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar, que no podía consolarlo, que no podía ayudarlo, que Hartley no podía oírlo.

Pero Cisco trataba y era tan feliz como podría ser. A veces, cuando se sentía enojado, o herido, o que nadie lo quería, pensaba en lo que haría cuando conociera a su alma gemela, sobre mañanas de domingo y días de lluvia con Star Trek, y se sentiría mejor, y cuando recibiera un débil resplandor de felicidad de Hartley como respuesta, entonces sería feliz de nuevo.

Entonces Hartley conoció a alguien llamado Harrison Wells. Cisco no sabía qué pensar Harrison Wells, que era una amable con Hartley de una manera que nadie había sido antes, pero también manipulaba y Cisco desconfiaba de él. No podía transmitir esto a Hartley por razones obvias, aunque cada vez que oía el nombre cruzar la mente de Hartley le enviaba una muy fuerte ola de desconfianza y disgusto solo para ganar una pequeña respuesta de confusión y leve enojo. Cisco la leyó como "¿Por qué odias la única persona a la que le caigo bien?". Odiaba hacerlo, odiaba sentirse cruel, pero no confiaba en que Harrison Wells no rompería el corazón de Hartley de nuevo y no estaba seguro de que Hartley pudiera tomarlo.

Por eso, cuando Harrison Wells, que al parecer estaba buscando mentes frescas para el acelerador de partículas, le ofreció un trabajo, la respuesta de Cisco fue por supuesto un rotundo "claro que sí", incluso si pensaba que el tipo era muy sospechoso. Era una oportunidad para conocer a su alma gemela y trabajar en una de las máquinas más interesantes del mundo, por supuesto que dijo que sí.

Pronto su primer día llegó y Dios, que excitado estaba. Podía sentir a Hartley pensando sobre ajedrez cuando entró en el edificio y había un resplandor calido de orgullo y Jesús, Cisco quería matar a Harrison Wells, porque 'deja de robar mi alma gemela, idiota'. Entonces se estaba acercando a la oficina del Pendejo que robaba almas gemelas y estaba golpeando y-

Dios santo.

Madre mía.

Cisco sabía que su alma gemela era lindo, pero la prensa le había mentido.

No se suponía que tenia que ser tan bonito, con pelo tan agradable (que quería estropearlo y dios, Cisco cálmate, no es apropiado) que era injusto, con los ojos tan preciosos (él quería que se abrieran cuando él- alto , alto, Cisco, eres un profesional) y dios mío él era tan bonito.

"Ahí está!" Harrison El Raro Que tiene que parar lo recibió y Cisco, literalmente, podía oír el 'Ay no, es lindo' que venia de la mente de Hartley. Hartley giró su cabeza hacia él y se levantó, parpadeando lentamente.

"Hola." Murmuró. Cisco sonrió.

"Hola, Hartley." Respondió. Los ojos de Hartley se abrieron mucho detrás de sus gafas, mientras Harrison 'Chúpate Eso' Wells comenzó una oración confusa parecida a

"¿Se conocen?" Hartley no apartó los ojos de Cisco (a la inmensa alegría de este) mientras respondía:

"Somos conocidos, creo." Cisco asintió, con una sonrisa enorme.

"No puedo creer que seas tu" Murmuró, agarrando la mano de Hartley del lado de este y acercándolo. Hartley se sonrojó un rosa tan bonito Cisco estaba listo para morir feliz.

"No puedo creer que en realidad tenia un alma gemela, pensé que eras mi subconsciente." Murmuró, todavía en shock. Cisco rió.

"¿En serio?"

" La verdad es que sí, no podía oírte así que pensé que no tenía." La parte de 'Mi padre pensó que no debería' no se menciono. Harrison ahora se había ido por temor a que la situación se pusiera más incomoda que antes. Cisco se sentía genial, como un rompecabezas que finalmente se había completado.

"¿Por qué pasa eso?" Preguntó, poniendo poco a poco sus manos enlazadas entre ellos, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaban juntas.

"Nací sordo, arreglaron mi oído físico, pero ... nunca encontraron a forma de que pueda escucharte. Cambiando de tema, estoy sorprendido por lo grandes que son tus manos."Respondió Hartley, mirando las manos de Cisco, quien le sonrió.

"Son mejores hacer esto," Agarro la cara de Hartley y lo besó suavemente, sonriendo. Le gustaba ver a su alma gemela mirándolo con una mirada todavía un poco aturdida.

"Esto no puede estar pasando," Hartley murmuró lentamente, "Oh dios mío, soy tu jefe, no puedes salir con tu jefe-" Cisco le interrumpió con otro beso, presionando otro en la mejilla mientras se separaba.

"Está bien, las almas gemelas son la excepción a la regla," señaló. Hartley parpadeo.

"Supongo, Caitlin y su Goliat de un novio no se han metido en problemas, a excepción de su papeleo, o más bien la falta de ello. Yo realmente necesito hacer que se haga algo al respecto y madre mía, estoy balbuceando, esto no me ha ocurrido desde la escuela secundaria.". Hartley hizo una pausa para respirar y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Cisco estaba tratando de no reírse "Lo siento, soy un poco defectuoso."

Cisco frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Hartley creyera eso, pero al menos ahora que podían hacer algo al respecto. "No, yo creo que eres increíble. Eres muy bonito, talentoso, un genio y tienes buen gusto en música ". Señaló, jugando con el pelo de Hartley que ahora estaba más desordenado que él mismo hubiera permitido (Cisco estaba muy orgulloso del hecho de que él había hecho su alma gemela verse tan distinta en menos de diez minutos) y después de ver a su alma gemela examinar de cerca sus zapatos mientras trataba de responder con un rubor muy bonito manchando sus mejillas, Cisco dijo alegremente "también esa cosa del colegial tímido? Preciosa." Hartley se sonrojo con un color rojo brillante.

"Estamos en la oficina de mi jefe, cállate!"

"Eres adorable."

"Eres muy inapropiado". Dijo entre dientes, tirando su mano hacia atrás y cruzando los brazos. Cisco parpadeó, luego recordó que Hartley no estaba acostumbrado a las manifestaciones publicas de afecto y siempre se le regañaba cuando abrazaba al cabrón de su padre en publico cuando era un niño . Dio un paso hacia delante e inclinó la barbilla de Hartley hacia arriba, viendo como su alma gemela observaba su cara.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" Murmuró, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha. Cisco sonrió

"Tu eres mi alma gemela. Y realmente tuve suerte." Sonrió mientras que ese precioso rubor se asomo de nuevo,

"¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí? Eres mi tipo. Mi hombre ideal"Hartley respondió en voz baja.

"¿Oh? Descríbelo."

"Puedes oír mis pensamientos, ya lo sabes."

"Entretiéneme." Hartley inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, desafiante y Dios, a Cisco le pareció casi sexual

"Bueno, él es alto," comenzó, poniéndose de puntas de pie para presionar un pequeño beso en la mandíbula de Cisco. "Tiene hermoso cabello oscuro," dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón que le caía suelto "Y tiene estos ojos, wow. Pero sabes qué es lo mejor de él? "

Cisco se detuvo antes de decir 'el culo' porque estaban teniendo un momento y que dios lo mate si él interrumpía el pequeño espectáculo de Hartley (y que espectáculo que era).

"¿Qué?" Hartley sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

"Es amable." Cisco sonrió ampliamente

"Suena como un tipo genial."

"Oh, lo es. ¿ Es posible que este chico este interesado en tomar un café conmigo?"

"¿Me esta invintando a salir, Sr. Rathaway?" Cisco bromeó. Hartley levantó una ceja.

"Absolutamente. Vamos a CCJitters."


End file.
